This invention pertains to the treatment of morbid obesity.
Numerous modalities are purported to treat morbid obesity. These include patient-specific dietary restrictions and nutritional supplementation, abdominoplasty or panniculectomy, gastric banding and/or stapling and the more invasive and surgically aggressive gastric bypass. There is a need for a method which is less invasive and more clinically efficacious in treating morbid obesity.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for creating implants in natural body cavities accessible by natural body openings and more preferably in gastrointestinal tract passageways in order to treat morbid obesity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above character for enhancing the pylorus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above character for limiting distensibility of the stomach and prolonging satiety.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above character which is safe and relatively non-invasive.